


Still Crushing

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Stan Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Damn, Stan, you grew up hot.”
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Still Crushing

**Author's Note:**

> For a thing on tumbler, someone send me Stozier and I shuffled my music and it landed on 'Stories' by Trapt and I used the lyrics 'I remember the way you made me feel when I was with you' to inspire a fic. 
> 
> This is also the first time I have written for this pair.

Seeing Stan standing in the restaurant chatting with Mike, Eddie and Bill, Richie found himself frozen, unable to take his eyes off of him. He had been a cute kid, but adult Stan? It made Richie’s heart pound. So he did what he did best, made a fool of himself by banging the gong next to him, gaining everyone’s attention. Gaining Stan’s attention. Their eyes meet and Richie stumbled over his words, his brain flooding with memories of the two of them as kids and the way he had felt around Stan.

They all sat down to catch up, Stan taking the spot next to Richie. He turned towards Richie and smiled warmly, making Richie’s heart flutter. Richie smiled back, words tumbling out before he could stop them. “Damn, Stan, you grew up hot.”

Stan looked at Richie shocked, a slight blush appearing over his cheeks. He gave Richie a playful shove before reaching for the glass in front of him to take a sip. “You didn’t turn out so bad yourself, Rich.” He gave Richie a wink leaving Richie sitting there feeling stunned as he looked away from him to speak with Bill.

Beverly leaned over, whispering softly, “Still harboring a crush?”

Richie turned to look at her. “What? No! I never-”

They were interrupted as the waitress walked over to take their drink orders, which Richie was grateful for. He had a feeling he was going to need a drink or two, especially when Stan discreetly scooted his chair slightly closer to his own.


End file.
